


Sandy Knows Best

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Series: Sandy (I Can't Live Without You) [3]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boston Red Sox, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Sandy finally fucks Chris.
Relationships: Rick Porcello/Chris Sale, Sandy León/Chris Sale, Sandy León/Rick Porcello, Sandy León/Rick Porcello/Chris Sale
Series: Sandy (I Can't Live Without You) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454398
Kudos: 1
Collections: the good baseball boys of summer 2019





	Sandy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [SoxWSChamps18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxWSChamps18/pseuds/SoxWSChamps18) in the [boysofsummer19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer19) collection. 

> The dynamics between Sandy and Chris were so fun to explore here.
> 
> I feel like this entire fic kind of wrote me and I enjoyed every minute of it!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy it as well!

* * *

_Just lay it all out there_

_Reach me_

_Where no one's ever reached before_

_Free me from myself_

** _Learning Your Language- LeAnn Rimes_ **

* * *

Rick and Sandy are all over Chris after the game where he reaches the 2,000 career strikeouts milestone. They’re so incredibly proud of him for doing it faster than anyone else in baseball history. They usually try not to leave marks on each other’s necks, but that rule is currently being ignored. Rick works on getting Sale’s shirt off while Sandy unbuttons and unzips his pants. Once they get Chris naked, they start taking their own clothes off. Before Porcello can join Chris on the bed, Sandy pulls him close to whisper in his ear. He can’t hear what they’re saying but he’s intrigued by the way Rick licks his lips as he nods.

“What are you two conspiring about over there?” Chris asks.

“We’re talking about what position I want to fuck you in first,” Rick tells him.

“Oh?” Chris responds.

Chris is both nervous and excited. His nerves start to melt away when Rick and Sandy join him in bed. He trades kisses with both of them and it’s just like any other time when they’re together. He relaxes as Rick eventually gets on top of him. Chris grabs Rick by the back of his head as they kiss each other passionately. Porcello slides his hand in between Sale’s legs and then he wraps it around his cock. He strokes him until he gets hard. Rick has Chris turned on and relaxed just how he wants him.

“You ready?” Rick softly asks.

“Yeah,” Chris answers.

Sandy grabs the bottle of lube and he squirts a copious amount into the palm of Rick’s hand. He coats his fingers before spreading Sale’s legs. He starts out slowly with just one finger. Sandy moves closer to Chris so that he can keep a watchful eye on him. He runs his fingers through Chris’ hair as he places soft kisses onto his jawline. Rick wants to be great at everything he does, including this. He takes his time to make sure that Sale is completely comfortable. Sandy reminds Chris to breathe as Rick carefully adds a second finger. He isn’t sure what the best way to position his fingers is and it’s like Sandy can perfectly sense his indecisiveness.

“Want my help?” Sandy asks.

“Yes, please!” Rick responds.

Sandy leaves Sale’s side temporarily and he joins Rick in between his legs. He gently grabs Rick’s wrist. Porcello can’t get over how intimate it feels having Sandy’s hand on him like this while his fingers are buried inside Chris. He repositions Rick’s wrist so that it’s pointing upwards and he tells him to curl his fingers in the same direction. Sandy doesn’t move his hand, even when he feels Rick make his first thrust. Chris moans, so Rick makes sure to keep repeating his actions. He kisses Sandy and he thanks him for the tip. He goes back to his spot next to Sale as he watches Rick work. After a little while, Chris wants more than just fingers.

“I’m ready,” Chris declares.

“Are you ready, Rick?” Sandy checks.

Rick nods. “Yeah.”

Sandy tells Chris to turn onto his side so that he’s facing him before he grabs the bottle of lubricant again. He hands it to Rick and he reminds him to take his time. After adding a few more drops of lube, Porcello separates Sale’s legs. He slowly spreads his cheeks before he lets Chris know that he’s going to slide in. He buries his face into the side of Chris’ neck and he positions his arms around his waist as he enters him. Chris needs a brief moment to adjust. Sandy makes sure that he’s ok before giving Rick the go-ahead to continue moving. He takes a quick break after he’s completely inside him.

Sandy bites his lip. “God, the two of you look . . . so fucking perfect.”

Rick has to close his eyes because if he looks at Sandy, this will all be over _way _too quickly. He knew that topping Sale would feel good, but he didn’t know that it’d feel_ this_ incredible. He looks down so that he can watch his dick sliding in and out and he’s already addicted to the visual. Chris starts to make some noise and that spurs Rick on. Now that he doesn’t have to worry about if he’s actually doing a good job, he can be more confident and focused. He lightly sucks on Sale’s neck as he picks up the pace a little bit. Rick’s eyes wander in Sandy’s direction and he can’t immediately look away. Chris is idly jerking Sandy off, perfectly in rhythm with Rick’s thrusts.

“Aren’t you supposed to be making sure that Chris is ok?” Rick jokes.

“He’s fine, baby. You’re doing such a great job,” Sandy praises.

Chris knows how much Porcello loves getting compliments, especially from Sandy, so he’s not surprised when he hears him moan directly in his ear. Rick’s good at this, he’s good _with _him which is what he expected when he asked him to be his first. He shivers when Rick nibbles on his earlobe. Sale loves being able to feel and hear him. He asks if they can change positions so that he can see him, too. Sandy reminds him to pull out slowly before he flips Chris over onto his back. Porcello’s hair is damp from sweat and his skin is flushed down to his neck and he has never looked sexier to Chris. He wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss as he starts fucking him again.

Chris always assumed that bottoming felt good because of the way that Rick always begs for it. It’s a completely different pleasure from topping, but Chris is really into it. He loves the weight of Rick above him, he loves staring into his boyfriend’s loving eyes, and he loves that his other boyfriend is right beside him. Sandy places one hand onto Porcello’s back and his other one onto Sale’s thigh. Sandy tells them how much he loves them and how grateful he is to witness them being together like this. Chris feels like the lucky one; he truly couldn’t imagine this moment without Sandy.

“Sandy, I . . . ” Chris trails off.

“I know, Chris. I love you, too,” Sandy softly tells him.

Rick’s heart is full after Chris and Sandy’s exchange. The feeling of being inside Sale combined with all of the emotions he’s experiencing is almost overwhelming. His orgasm is so close that he can almost taste it. He reaches in between Chris’ legs to grab his cock. When he bottoms, Sandy and Chris always make sure that he’s taken care of first so he wants to do the same now that he’s the one topping. It’s definitely easier said than done. He can’t slow down because Chris is moaning and telling him how amazing it feels. He wants so desperately to make him climax first, but it’s unfortunately not going to happen. He cums after a few more thrusts. Rick wants to apologize, but he’s too exhausted to form words. He pulls out and then he collapses next to Chris.

Chris kisses Rick’s sweaty forehead. “Thank you.”

“I feel bad because I didn’t get you off first,” Rick says.

“You’re new at this, so it’s going to take practice before you get your timing right,” Chris explains.

Porcello nods in understanding, but he’s still slightly disappointed. Sandy kisses him and he tells him that he has nothing to feel ashamed about. He knows that they’re both right, but Rick can be extremely stubborn sometimes. Chris massages his scalp while Sandy rubs his back and it quickly puts him to sleep. Sale jokes that he’s not surprised that topping made Rick fall asleep even quicker than usual after sex. Sandy goes to the bathroom to get a warm rag to wipe Chris off with. He’s surprised when Sale tells him that he likes feeling Rick’s cum inside him. He licks his lips before telling Sandy that he can add to the mess if he wants to.

“I’m just saying. I’m already nice and slick for you. I didn’t get off and neither did you. You can kill two birds with one stone if you fuck me now,” Chris argues.

“I’m pretty sure Rick would kill us both if I fucked you while he was sleeping,” Sandy points out.

“We can wake him up,” Chris says.

Sandy laughs. “How about I use my fingers and we can talk about fucking later?”

“Fingers, huh? We’re making progress,” Chris comments.

* * *

“Shh, babe. You’ll wake Rick,” Sandy warns.

Sale isn’t usually so loud, but Sandy’s fingers have seriously awakened something in him. Sandy’s not shy or hesitant at all, he’s moving with purpose. Chris feels justified with all of the begging that he has done for this. He looks over at the other side of the bed where Rick’s sleeping and he’s not surprised when he sees his eyes slowly open. It takes Porcello a few moments to figure out what’s going on. He scoots closer to get a better view of the action once he realizes what he’s actually seeing. Chris apologizes for waking him up, but Rick truly doesn’t mind.

“This is much better than sleep,” Rick tells him.

Chris has a response on the tip of his tongue, but a long groan comes out instead. Sandy’s driving him crazy by lightly stroking his prostate. It’s clear that he knows exactly what he’s doing to him. Sale reaches for Porcello’s hand because he just needs to hold on to _something_. Everything he’s feeling is super intense. Rick loves watching Sandy take Chris apart in a way that only he can. He's watching a true master at work and he's enjoying every second of it. Chris is completely lost in pleasure, he’s almost dizzy with it.

“I’m so close," Chris moans.

Having to depend on someone else for his pleasure like this is so foreign to Chris. He’s so used to controlling everything in the bedroom, but _this _is nice. It’s just like being on the mound where he also lets Sandy lead him. At this point, he’s not sure if there’s anything he wouldn’t trust Sandy to do. Chris accidentally squeezes Rick’s hand as his toes curl. He closes his eyes and he cries out Sandy’s name as he cums. Porcello kisses him and makes sure that he’s ok. Sandy gingerly removes his fingers and then Chris pulls him on top of him. He can’t find the proper words to thank him, so he just kisses him until he can barely breathe.

* * *

“Why do you want me to fuck you so badly?” Sandy asks one night when he and Chris are alone.

“Because I know it will feel amazing,” Chris answers.

“No. I mean, why do you _really _want it deep down?” Sandy probes.

Chris sighs. “Are we doing that thing again where you have to psychoanalyze me before agreeing to fuck me?”

“That didn’t answer my question,” Sandy tells him.

“It’s complicated,” Chris says.

“You know that I won’t judge you, right?” Sandy checks.

Chris drapes his arms around Sandy’s neck. “When I see you and Rick together, I get a little jealous sometimes. The way you look at him, the way you touch him . . . I want that, _too_. I know it sounds stupid and insecure, but there’s this look you give him when you’re fucking him and I _need_ you to look at me like that. Like that look makes it so clear how much you want and love him and . . . ”

“Do I not look at you like I’m crazy about you? Because I fucking am. I love you so much,” Sandy assures him.

“I know you love me, it’s just . . . I want to feel it in a different way, I guess. It’s hard to put into words how I feel,” Chris tries to explain.

“You think I love Rick more because I fuck him? Because I always knew you weren’t a bottom, Chris and I never expected that to change,” Sandy tells him.

“I think you love him more because he’s just easier to love,” Chris blurts out.

Sandy kisses him. “I love every stubborn bone in your body, baby. I love you for _who _you are, not in spite of it. I don’t want or expect you to be just like Rick. I love him, but I don’t need two of him.”

“Can we make a deal? Can you fuck me one time just so I can quiet my annoying inner voice? I hate asking for anything, but I need this. I hate feeling so needy, but . . . ”

“I got you. I always give you what you need,” Sandy agrees.

* * *

“I’m worried about Chris. I wish we could have gone to the doctor with him,” Rick says.

“He’ll be fine,” Sandy assures him.

“You don’t know that. What if he needs Tommy John surgery or—”

Sandy cuts him off. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“No,” Rick answers.

“Exactly. I’m not going to start now. He probably just needs some rest,” Sandy replies.

“You think he’ll call us later after his appointment?” Rick asks.

Sandy wraps his arms around Rick. “Of course he will.”

“I need a distraction before then so I won’t keep thinking about it,” Rick comments.

“I think I can come up with a way to keep you occupied for hours,” Sandy whispers as he nibbles on Rick’s ear.

“I like the way you think,” Rick tells him.

* * *

When Chris comes back from seeing Dr. Andrews, Rick’s too relieved. He follows him around like a puppy and Sandy thinks it’s adorable. Chris hates that his season is over prematurely, but he’s comforted by the fact that his elbow doesn’t require surgery. He should be good to go by spring training next season and that makes him feel a little bit better. Rick normally lays in the middle, but he lets Sale have that spot since he and Sandy have been without him for a few nights. Porcello hums in contentment when Chris wraps his arms around him.

“Did Sandy take good care of you while I was gone?” Chris asks.

“You know he did,” Rick answers.

“And you took good care of him, too?” Chris wants to know.

“I did my best,” Rick says.

“We both missed you,” Sandy lets him know.

“I hated being without you guys, too,” Chris admits.

Rick caresses Sale’s beard. “Now that we’re all back together, how do you want to celebrate?”

“If Sandy’s up for it, I want him to fuck me,” Chris says without hesitation.

“Oh, he’s up for it,” Rick responds with a smirk.

Chris looks confused. “Did I miss something while I was gone?”

“I_ may have_ pressed him for some details about how he wants to fuck you . . . ”

“Now I’m intrigued,” Chris remarks.

“Will you get him ready for me?” Sandy asks Rick.

“Absolutely!” Rick replies enthusiastically.

Porcello can hardly contain his excitement because he knows that Chris has been _dying _for Sandy to fuck him. He always loves watching them together, so it’s a win for him, too. He grabs the bottle of lube and he quickly coats one of his fingers. Rick remembers what Sandy taught him last time about finger placement, so he’s more confident in prepping Sale. He still wants to be thorough and not rush it though. By the time he’s three fingers deep and he has Chris moaning, he decides to add one more finger. Sandy’s blessed with length and girth, so he really wants to make sure that Chris is prepared for him.

“Sandy’s so good. You’re in for a real treat tonight,” Rick guarantees.

“I believe you,” Chris says.

“Are you ready?” Sandy asks.

“Yes, I’ve _been _ready,” Chris answers.

Sandy laughs. “Giving me attitude already?”

“You shouldn’t have expected anything less. Speaking of what to expect from me, I want to be on top. Can I ride you?” Chris requests.

“As long as you promise to go slow,” Sandy responds.

“I promise,” Chris tells him.

Chris rests one hand onto Sandy’s shoulder while he keeps the other one on his cock. Just like he said he would, he slowly sinks down onto Sandy’s dick. He has to take a few moments to get used to feeling so full. Rick immediately checks in on him and Chris tells him that he’s fine. He drapes his other arm around Sandy’s shoulder and he leans in to kiss him softly. Sale moans into his mouth as he makes his first move; it’s a slow and controlled thrust forward.

“God, you’re so big!” Chris marvels.

“Sorry?” Sandy half-apologizes.

“No, it’s not a bad thing! It’s just . . . new. I like it though. It’s like I can feel you everywhere,” Chris tells him.

Rick nods. “I know exactly what you’re talking about. It’s amazing, right?”

Sale is surprised by how quickly his legs get tired. Rick tells him that he’ll get used to it the more that he does it. It’s not exactly the most natural or familiar leg positioning, so he slows down to avoid getting a cramp. Sandy massages his calves for him and Chris is pretty sure that he falls even more in love with him during that moment. He’s not surprised, but Sandy’s being perfectly patient and just letting Chris do whatever he wants. From watching him countless times with Porcello, Chris knows how much pleasure he gets out of calling the shots. He knows that Sandy is suppressing that part of himself in order to put his needs first.

“I want you to take control,” Chris whispers.

“Are you sure?” Sandy checks.

Chris nods. “Yes, please.”

Sandy manages to change their position so that Sale’s on his back in one motion, without pulling out. Chris tells him that he’s impressed. The weight of Sandy’s body on top of him is comforting. When their eyes meet, Chris feels a flush start at his neck and work its way down. Sandy’s giving him _that _look; the same one he gives Rick when they’re fucking. It’s a mix of unadulterated lust and adoration. It’s completely genuine and it’s so intense that Chris can’t look away. He opens his mouth to say something, but a few quick thrusts from Sandy render him speechless. A bead of sweat falls from Sandy’s forehead as he picks up the pace. The headboard bangs against the wall and Sale still can’t moan properly because he’s overwhelmed in the best way.

Sandy softly strokes his cheek and it feels extra intimate since it contrasts with the intensity of their fucking. Chris wraps his arms and legs around Sandy tightly. They’re as close as they can be physically, but he wants _more_. He’s already addicted to the feeling of Sandy inside him. Sale can feel Rick’s gaze on him and that just adds to the euphoria. Everything that he has ever told him about how good Sandy is comes to his mind. Sandy’s making him feel things, things that he can’t even accurately describe. Chris lets out a sound that he didn’t even know he could make when Sandy hits his prostate.

“Sandy, _please_!” Chris begs.

“Please what, baby?” Sandy asks.

Sale doesn’t even _know_ what he’s begging for, not really. He just doesn’t want this to end. Chris and Sandy together is even better than Rick dreamed. Chris looks content in a way that’s beautiful and surprising. Sandy’s so intuitive and Chris is thankful. He’ll never admit out loud how nervous he actually was, but his boyfriends have made this experience perfect for him. His cock twitches when Sandy hits his prostate again. He knows that he’s so close to cumming even without touching himself, but somehow it still feels like a surprise how close that he is. Rick tells Sale how impressed he is with how he’s already taking Sandy’s dick like a pro.

“He’s so, so good. I could fuck him forever,” Sandy says in between thrusts.

He repeats his statement in Spanish because he knows how much that it drives his boyfriends crazy. Chris’ groans get louder and it’s music to Rick and Sandy’s ears. He apologizes as he accidentally digs his fingernails into Sandy’s shoulder as his pleasure intensifies. His body trembles uncontrollably as he cums. He’s sweating profusely and his legs are tired, but Chris still feels amazing. He’s extra sensitive and not used to being fucked after having an orgasm. It’s a completely new sensation that he’s enjoying. Rick bends down to kiss his sweaty forehead and then he moves down to his lips. They kiss hungrily. Sale would be hard again if it were physically possible.

“Where do you want Sandy to cum, babe? Your face? Your chest? Inside you? I’ll clean up the mess wherever he finishes,” Rick tells him.

“Ricky, your mouth . . . ” Sandy starts.

“He has the prettiest mouth and he says and does the _dirtiest_ things with it,” Chris adds.

“You both love me for it,” Rick quips.

“We do,” Chris agrees.

Sandy puts the pleasure of his boys before his own and he never regrets it. Waiting until now to fuck Sale was the right decision. He knows that in his heart, but he’s still shocked that he denied both of them the pleasure for so long. Now that he knows what it’s like to be with him, he’ll never be able to tell him no. Sandy fell in love with Chris long before either of them was ready to acknowledge it. He never thought they would be at the point where Chris would be able to enjoy bottoming for him. Sandy expresses his love in more ways than just sex, but this is a huge thing for both of them.

“You squat for hours when you’re catching, so I shouldn’t be surprised by your stamina anymore. But fuck, Sandy . . . I would have blown my load a _long _time ago,” Rick comments.

“Are you close? I need to see you nut inside me. I need to _feel _it,” Chris whispers directly into his ear.

Sandy bites his lip. “Chris . . . ”

“I know I don’t say it enough, but I fucking love you, Sandy. I love you so much, you’re everything to me,” Chris tells him.

Sandy is completely caught off guard by Sale’s tenderness and vulnerability; it makes him cum unexpectedly. Chris moans as he feels Sandy cumming inside him. He wraps his arms around Sandy’s neck before he brings their lips together. It’s the hottest, most intimate kiss that they’ve ever shared. Before he can pull out, Chris stops him because he’s not ready for them to separate yet. Rick asks him if being with Sandy lived up to his expectations and Sale can only nod in response because he doesn’t trust his voice not to crack. Everything about the night has been perfect and Chris feels lucky. After a little while, Sandy tenderly pulls out.

Before he can miss the weight of Sandy’s body on top of his, Rick makes his way in between his legs. He reminds Chris what he said earlier about cleaning up the mess. His body is perfectly relaxed, so his thighs move easily when Porcello spreads them apart. Rick licks his lips as he looks at Sale’s cum-filled hole. He licks around the outside a few times before sticking his tongue inside. Chris shivers at the sensation. Rick starts out slowly because he knows that Chris is probably still sensitive after getting thoroughly fucked. Sandy switches between watching Sale’s facial expressions and watching Rick’s mouth work.

“Getting hard again already?” Sandy asks.

“It’s never happened this quickly before!” Chris says in awe.

Sandy laughs. “Ricky has that effect on people.”

It truly doesn’t matter how many times that he hears his boyfriends praise him, it gets him every single time. Porcello has one hand on his cock and he jerks himself off as he continues eating Sale’s ass. Rick makes sure that his tongue touches every part of Chris that he can reach. He loves the soft moans that are escaping Chris’ lips with every one of his movements. Rick lets out a gasp of his own when Sandy takes over the stroking of his dick for him. Sandy gives the best hand jobs, so Porcello knows that he won’t last much longer now. He taps Chris on the shoulder and he asks him to turn over onto all fours. He gives him a tap on the ass before sliding behind him and Rick notices the way Sale’s body shudders.

Rick lightly slaps his ass. “Oh. You like that, huh?”

“Just a little bit,” Chris replies.

“We’ll file that away for later use,” Rick says while looking at Sandy.

After Chris and Rick get comfortable in their new positions, Sandy gets his hands back on him. Porcello’s moans are muffled, but the vibrations drive Sale crazy. He supports his weight on his arms because his legs are still a little weak. Chris can’t get enough of Rick’s mouth fucking him. It still feels like every nerve in his body is activated, so every brush of his tongue feels intense. He wishes that he could see his boyfriends behind him, but the moans from Rick and the dirty talk from Sandy paint a clear picture for him. He’s pleasantly surprised when he feels a slick finger slip inside him.

Chris knows exactly what Rick is aiming for and he isn’t sure if he’s ready to see stars again. Sandy says something about wanting to see both of his boys cum and Rick can’t hold back. He cries out Sandy’s name as he sprays all over his hand and wrist. Rick has to take a few moments to catch his breath. Once his body cools down and his brain fog clears, he goes right back to fingering Sale. He finds his prostate and he adds another finger to stroke it. Chris can see that Sandy’s hand is still slightly wet from Rick, so he slowly licks his fingers clean. He loves the feeling of simultaneously having fingers in his ass and in his mouth. Sale ends up falling right into Sandy’s strong arms once Rick makes him cum. Only a few dribbles come out, but it’s still a powerful orgasm.

“Are you ok, baby?” Sandy checks.

“I am _more _than ok. You guys wore me out in the best way,” Chris comments.

“I told you it’d be incredible,” Rick brags.

“You were not exaggerating. It was beyond words,” Chris agrees.

“Do either of you want to join me in the shower?” Rick offers.

“I would, but I don’t think I can feel my legs yet,” Chris answers.

“I’ll stay here with him,” Sandy says.

* * *

While Rick is in the shower, Sandy carefully places Sale’s body next to him on the bed. Chris can’t remember the last time he was this zapped of energy, but he’s certainly not complaining. Sandy massages the knots out of Chris’ neck and shoulders. Chris pulls him in for a kiss and he realizes that he and Sandy have never kissed this much. Their relationship has come such a long way and Chris is extremely grateful. He thinks about all the times he wondered if Sandy only wanted him because he came as a package deal with Rick. All of the doubts and fears that he had about their relationship have vanished.

“Were you afraid of hurting me . . . like physically? Is that part of why you kept telling me no?” Chris asks.

Sandy shakes his head. “No, I wasn’t afraid of that. I had to make sure that you wanted it for the right reasons. This wouldn’t have worked if you weren’t in the right headspace.”

“It wasn’t like that with you and Rick though. Am I just difficult?” Chris wonders.

“You and Rick are just different people. Rick had so much experience bottoming, so I didn’t really have to get him ready. Rick also trusts easily so that made things easier. You’re stubborn and dominant and I love that about you so much. You’re a lot like me so it just took us longer to get here. I loved every minute of our journey though,” Sandy assures him.

“So next time I ask you to fuck me, you’ll just say yes with no psych eval?” Chris half-jokes.

“I might make you beg just because I can,” Sandy quips.

“I could always just go to Rick in that case,” Chris retorts.

“You _could _do that, but he can’t fuck you like I can. I know how to press your buttons in a way that no one else knows how to,” Sandy whispers directly into his ear.

Sale tries to hide his shiver, but he can’t. Sandy smiles victoriously and Chris tells him to stop gloating. Porcello walks out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on and Chris playfully whistles at him. He joins them in bed and Sandy immediately hugs him while giving him a lingering kiss. Rick needs a lot of coddling sometimes and Rick and Sandy never mind giving him that extra affection that he requires. Sale just thinks Sandy makes it look so easy. The way that Rick’s eyes always light up when Sandy kisses him softly or says something tender is so sweet. Of course, Porcello makes the same eyes at Chris during those moments as well.

“You were so selfless with Chris tonight, baby. You know he’s lucky to have you, right? And so am I,” Sandy says as he gently kisses Rick on the neck.

“I love you both so much. You always take such good care of me. I like doing that for you guys, too,” Rick remarks.

* * *

Not making the postseason sucks. The season ending early just makes things harder on a personal note for Chris, Rick, and Sandy. While Sale has a long-term contract and his future with the Red Sox is clear, Rick’s and Sandy’s aren’t. They have to face the very real possibility that they won’t be together for the 2020 season. It’s something they have tried to ignore so that they could just focus on their current time together. It’s to the point where they can’t really ignore it anymore. They all love the city of Boston, the fans, and their other teammates. It’s really just a bonus that they found each other, too.

“I should have added a clause that I’d only sign an extension if they kept both of you,” Chris half-jokes.

“I don’t want to think about us not being together,” Rick says.

“So, let’s not think about it right now. It’s the last day before we go our separate ways this season, so let’s just enjoy it,” Sandy suggests.

“You always know what to say and you always know what we need. Where would we be without you?” Chris asks rhetorically.

“I always told you ‘Sandy knows best’ and now you get what I mean,” Rick replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these 3 together more than I ever thought I would and that’s always a treat to experience as a writer.
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
